User blog:Ailuromancy/Monster Hunter Farblaze: Monster Teasers
Hello, hunters and huntresses! Monster Hunter Farblaze is, as the blog's title states, about to get a major update. New monsters of my own and some familiar monsters from other fanon games (that I have permission to use, of course) will arrive, as will areas of my own creation. I won't spoil everything until the moment of truth, but here's a little teaser. Teaser 1: The Rogue Maw Sequence The trailer begins in the Flooded Forest at nighttime. A lone Slagtoth lumbers to the riverbank for a drink, dipping its head to the water without a care. This is quickly changed at the sound of a deep bellow, one that sounds similar to a real-world crocodile, but with a bit of a bear's growl as well, but everything is silent for a moment or two. The Slagtoth, slightly paranoid, looks around for the source of the growl, and turns back to the water. The Herbivore finds itself making eye contact with a pair of reptilian eyes, bright green in color, glowing like a pair of emerald flames above the surface of the water. The scene goes to a first person view of the Slagtoth, which meets its end to a pair of powerful jaws, followed by darkness. A message appears afterwards. "The Rogue Maw is closing in." Afterwards, the next scene shows the monster's tail sliding back into the water from the riverbank, implying that it had been on land beforehand. The scene fades to black, followed by another message. "Are you ready to fight for survival?" Information Well, I can't reveal too much about this monster, but I'll give you a bit of information. The "Rogue Maw" is a crocodilian monster with a grey hide, chalky black dorsal plates from its head to its tail, lime green eyes with slitted pupils, and its mouth has two rows of serrated, knife-shaped teeth, almost like that of a Tyrannosaurus rex. The teaser depicts it as a semi-aquatic hunter, ambushing prey from the cover of the murky waters of the Flooded Forest. Teaser 2: The Rampant Colossus Sequence The trailer starts in the Ingle Isle; smoky clouds of ash and vapor loom in the distance, the flashes of heat lightning occasionally illuminating their shadowy, abstract shapes. Strangely, there are no monsters to be seen; this changes when the steady beat of footsteps echo throughout the molten island's atmosphere. The echoes continue, but grow louder and louder as time goes by. A mysterious Brute Wyvern begins to approach the screen. It's merely a silhouette, but its shape is truly that of an unseen monster. The wyvern suddenly stops, which is when the scene shifts to a closer look at this new creature, mainly its head. A flash of heat lightning flickers for a second or two, briefly revealing its features to the viewer. The screen goes black afterwards. It then fades back to the Ingle Isle, showing the silhouette of said Brute Wyvern. The beast lets forth an angered roar of dominance, which also triggers the various geysers of fire into eruption. The screen then fades to black and a message appears: "The rampage has begun." Information The features of the Brute Wyvern are listed here. *It's covered in a hide of thick, pebbly scales, which are a metallic blue color with white stripes. It also has a plethora of rust-colored spikes from its snout to its tail. Its eyes are red-orange with circular pupils, much like that of the Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park. Its claws are dusky black. *The Brute Wyvern's mouth is filled with banana-shaped teeth that are also like that of a Tyrannosaurus. *This creature walks like a true theropod, rather than the trademark Brute Wyvern stomping walk-run. I hope you guys will like this one. If you want to know more, here's a song that basically explains this monster. Thank you, Nostalgia Critic, for giving us such a lovely song. Category:Blog posts